The present invention relates to a locking apparatus applied to lockers for rent and the like including safe deposit boxes and strong boxes, and specifically, the present invention relates to a combination lock wherein a key-operated lock is combined with a dial lock.
Conventionally, for example, locking apparatuses for lockers for rent include the one by means of key operation or the one of the dial type using no key.
Then, in the case of the locking apparatus by means of key operation, accidents have often taken place that the user of a locker loses a key, and this lost key is accidentally picked up or stolen by a malicious person, and articles in the locker are stolen. Or, it might happen that the user of a locker makes a replica key with his key taken as a model and causes an accident of theft using the replica key.
For this reason, in the case of the locker for rent or the like, the locker room needs a manager such as a watchman, and much labors are required for managing lockers and keys.
Also, in the case of the latter dial lock, it has an advantage of requiring no key, while numerals used for releasing lock are determined on a lock basis in advance by the mechanical structure. These numerals used for releasing the lock can be changed by adjusting the mechanical structure inside the lock, but to change the numerals for releasing the lock, the change has to be made every time by operating a lever or pin from the side surface or rear surface of the lock main body. However, in the case of a locker for rent or the like which is always used by many non-specific persons, it is impossible to change the numerals for releasing the lock every time it is used. Also, in the case where the numerals are not changed, there exists a problem that if a stranger memorizes them he can easily release the lock.